Can't Say Goodbye
by akeno hirasawa
Summary: hanya cerita tentang Akashi x reader yang berakhir menjadi siscon. mau tahu? baca aja!


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author POV

Semua berubah sejak ibumu menikah dengan dengan ayahnya Akashi Seijuro, orang yang sangat kamu cintai dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia akan menjadi kakak tirimu. Senyuman hangat milikmu tiba-tiba hilang diganti dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti dari matamu. Biasanya kau mengucapkan namanya dengan nada yang ceria dan hangat, tapi sekarang kau tak pernah menyebut namanya maupun tersenyum padanya.

 **Flashback on...**

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya sedang beristirahat setelah latihan neraka mereka. Kamu masuk dengan membawa sebuah kotak bento.

" _Konnichiwa senpai-tachi_! Mura- _senpai_ ini pesanan cake yang kau minta kemarin malam, aku juga membuatkan cake untuk kalian semua lho!" teriakmu dengan senyuman merekah di bibirmu.

" _Arigatou (Surname)cchi_ , kau memang _kouhai_ terbaik _ssu_!" kau langsung disambut dengan pelukan kemati- maksudnya pelukan hangat dari model terkenal Kise Ryouta. Dan disusul dengan lemparan gunting keramat milik Akashi Seijuro.

"Ryouta menjauhlah dari (Name). dia kehabisan nafas."Akashi menatap Kise dengan tatapan intimidasi, sedangkan kau hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Akashi. Dia adalah senpai yang sangat kau cintai. Tapi kau tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta dengan Akashi Seijuro.

"Uwa, _gomen (Surname)cchi! Daijoubu ka ssu_?"Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya darimu.

" _Daijoubu_ Kise- _senpai_ , ayo makan cakenya aku juga bawa teh."kau menunjukkan termos berukuran sedang dan beberapa gelas plastik.

"Yay, ayo makan _ssu_!"

Kamu mengeluakan beberapa piring plastik kecil dan garpu, sedangkan Momoi memotong kue. Kemudian kamu membagikannya ke _senpai-senpai_ mu. Diam-siam kamu melirik Akashi yang sedang memasukan sesuap kue buatanmu.

"Akashi- _senpai,_ bagaimana rasanya, apakah cocok dengan selera _senpai_?"tanyamu penuh harap.

"Enak."jawab Akashi singkat, tapi jawabannya membuatmu tersenyum cerah.

" _Arigatou_ Akashi- _senpai_!"

"Aku ke pelatih dulu, kalian kembalilah latihan!"perintahnya.

" _Hai_ '!"yang langsung disambut teriakan dari Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi, buktinya mereka tidak segera latihan tapi bermalas-malasan sambil minum teh. Tiba-tiba Momoi bertanya sesuatu yang membuatmu terkejut.

"(Name)- _chan_ benar-benar menyukai Akashi- _kun_ ya?"pertanyaan itu sukses membuatmu tesedak saat kamu minum teh.

"Uhuk, uhuk. Kenapa Momoi-senpai tanya seperti itu sih?"

"Tapi benarkan?"

"Ya, begitulah…"di pipimu terdapat semburat merah tipis, kamu menutupi semburat itu dengan melanjutkan acara minum teh mu.

"Apa yang (Surname) _cchi_ sukai dari Akashi _cchi ssu_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi- _senpai_ aku berpikir 'aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada orang ini.' Begitu."

"Kau berbeda dari gadis yang lain (Surname)"-Aomine.

"Pasti gadis lain akan berpikir kekayaan yang dimiliki Akashi atau wajah tampan Akashi _nanodayo_."

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu, _senpai_. Aku tidak peduli dengan kekayaannya atau ketampanannya."jawabmu santai.

"(Surname) _cchi_ memang gadis yang baik _ssu_!"Kise memberimu pelukan mautnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak latihan, mulai menentang perintahku huh?"Akashi tiba-tiba muncul dengan gunting merah mengkilat di tangannya. Langsung saja, seluruh anggota langsung latihan kecuali kamu dan Momoi.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah gelap, Momoi sudah pulang duluan bersama Aomine. Midorima juga sudah pulang. Sekarang tinggal kamu, Kise, Murasakibara,Kuroko dan, Akashi.

"Senpai, aku duluan ya."kau hendak keluar dari gym, tapi dicegah Akashi.

"(Name), aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi-"ucapanmu terpotong karena Akashi.

"Aku tidak merima penolakan."

" _Hai'_."jawabmu singkat, padahal kamu senang pulang bareng dengan Akashi. Setelah itu kau dan Akashi keluar dari gym. Kau terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, dan itu membuat Akashi penasaran.

"Kenapa dari tadi senyum?"-Akashi.

"Ah, _iie. Nandemonai_."kau sangat bahagia saat ini, pulang bersama Akashi sambil ditemani beberapa bintang dilangit. Rasanya kau ingin terus menyimpan memori ini di otakmu.

"Aku berharap waktu berhenti saat ini."gumammu pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Bukan apa-apa Akashi- _senpai_."tanpa sadar kalian sudah sampai didepan rumahmu.

" _Arigatou, Akashi-senpai_. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn, _oyasumi_ (Name)."jawab Akashi singkat.

" _Oyasumi, senpai_."kamu masuk kedalam rumah, dan mendapati ibu tirimu sedang tersenyum bahagia di ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya ibu bahagia sekali. Ada apa?"

"Ibu akan menikah lagi (Name)- _chan_ , pernikahan lusa. Ibu sudah tidak sabar."ucap ibumu bahagia. Dulu ibu kandungmu meninggal karena kecelakaan dan akhirnya ayahmu menikah lagi dengan teman kantornya yang saat ini menjadi ibu tirimu. Setelah tiga tahun pernikahan ayahmu dengan ibu tirimu, ayahmu meninggal karena penyakit kanker paru-paru yang selama ini di deritanya. Akhirnya, ibu tirimu hidup sebagai janda sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

"Tunggu ibu mau menikah? Dengan siapa?! Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku dulu?!"

" _Gomen (Name)-chan_ , ibu takut jika kamu melarang ibu untuk menikah lagi. Jadi ibu memberi tahunya saat mendekati tanggal pernikahan. _Gomen ne, (Name)-chan._ "

"Terserah apa yang mau ibu lakukan, lakukanlah. Lagipula ibu tidak pernah mendengar saranku kan? Aku mau isirahat, jangan ganggu aku."ujarmu dingin.

" _Matte (Name)-chan_ , besok malam ada acara makan malam dengan calon suami ibu, kamu mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut, lagi pula aku ingin lihat calon ayahku."

 **Flashback off…**

(Skip sampai makan malam bersama…)

"Nah, ini dia rumah calon ayahmu, besar kan? Dia pemilik Akashi corp lho!"

"Tunggu Akashi Corp? berarti calon ayahku Akashi Seishirou dong?"

"Benar sekali, dan calon kakakmu adalah Akashi Seijuro, itu mereka!"kata ibumu sambil menunjuk duo Akashi yang berjalan menuju kalian.

"Kumohon katakan jika ini bohong ibu?"kamu bertanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke ibumu.

"Tentu saja ibu tidak bohong, kau pasti senang kan (Name)- _chan_?"

"Ibu tahu? Tanpa sadar ibu telah membuatku hancur."

"Apa maksudmu (Name)- _chan_?"tanya ibumu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jadi ini putrimu (Nama ibumu)?"tanya Akashi Seishirou dengan senyum terbaiknya. Tapi terlihat menyeramkan seperti mafia.

"Yup, benar sekali. (Name)- _chan_ pekenalkan dirimu."

" _Watashi no namae wa (full name) desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. Maaf jika ibuku merepotkanmu Akashi-san." Kamu membungkuk sekitar empat puluh lima derajat dan senyum hangat yang selalu menempel di wajahmu. Tapi, saat ini senyummu memancarkan kesedihan.

"Anak yang sopan, ayo masuk. Seijuro temani (Name) ya."perintah Seishirou.

" _Hai' otou-sama_. Aku antarkan kau berkeliling."kata Akashi.

Kalian mengelilingi bagian dalam dan luar kediaman Akashi. Kadang-kadang Akashi menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang menurutnya special.

"Ini taman bunga kesukaan ibuku, kadang-kadang aku juga membaca buku disini."

"Wah, taman bunga yang indah, apa ibu senpai yang menanam ini semua?"

"Ya dia sangat menyukai taman bunga ini. Dia benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik seperti dia merawatku."kau tiba-tiba menangis. Akashi yang melihatmu tiba-tiba menangis hanya memandangmu bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

" _Iie, senpa_ i. Aku hanya rindu dengan ibu kandungku dia tidak meninggalkan kenangan sedikit pun untukku."

" _Baka_ pasti ibumu sedih melihatmu mengeluh dan menangis seperti ini. Aku yakin pasti ada kenangan yang ditinggalkan ibumu walau itu hanya sedikit."Akashi mengelus kepalamu lembut.

"Ah, benar juga. _Arigatou senpai_. Perasaanku menjadi lega sekarang."padahal kau menagis bukan karena ibumu tapi karena kau merasakan cinta yang diberikan ibu Akashi kepada AAkashi sangatlah besar. Kau jadi sedikit iri dengan Akashi.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, ayo."Akashi menarik tanganmu menjauhi taman bunga tersebut. Kau hanya tersipu karena pertama kalinya Akashi menggandeng tanganmu.

 **Di Ruang Makan…**

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo segera makan saja."kamu duduk di sebelah Akashi sedangkan ibumu susuk di sebelah ayah Akashi. Posisi kalian saat ini berhadapan dengan ibu dan calon ayahmu.

"Kalian sudah akrab ya? Berarti tidak ada masalah"kata Seishirou memecah keheningan.

"Apa maksud _Otou-sama_?"tanya Akashi.

"Mungkin kami akan sangat sibuk setelah pernikahan dan bulan madu kami. Kau tahu calon istriku akan lansung menjadi sekertaris baruku dan dia akan selalu bersamaku karena pekerjaan bahkan sampai keluar negeri. Karena Seijuro tinggal di apartemen, pasti (Name) akan kesepian jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja kaian tinggal bersama? Apalagi (Name) pintar memasak, dia bisa membuat makanan untuk Seijuro."

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan. Masih ada kamar untuknya."dia melirikmu.

" _Chotto matte kudasai_ , bukankah tidak boleh tinggal bersama dengan lawan jenis?"yah… kau berharap dari pertanyaan ini calon ayahmu itu bisa membatalkan untuk tinggal bersama. Pada dasarnya kau ingin sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Ara, kalian kan kakak beradik, jadi tidak ada masalah dong?" pertanyaan ibumu sukses membuatmu teringat bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi kakakmu.

"Ahahahah… benar juga, aku lupa."seharusnya kau tidak perlu acara lupa-lupa segala.

Setelah acara makan malam tersebut kamu dan ibumu pulang. Setelah sampai di rumah kalian duduk bersama dengan ditemani royal milk tea di atas meja. Suasananya begitu hening sampai akhirnya ibumu mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan.

"(Name)- _chan_ apakah ibu boleh meminta sesuatu untuk hadiah pernikahan ibu?"

"Apa itu? Aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya."

"Jauhi Seijuro- _kun_."

"A-apa maksud ibu?"kau tergagap.

"Ibu minta jauhi Seijuro- _kun_. Ibu tahu kau menyukai Seijuro- _kun_ tapi ibu tidak mau kau merusak pernikahan ibu karena rasa sukamu ke Seijuro- _kun_. (Name)- _chan_ pasti bisa mengabulkannya kan? (Name)- _chan_ ingin membahagiakan ibu kan?"

"Tentu saja, pasti akan kulakukan. Itu permintaan yang mudah ibu. Aku kembali ke kamar, ibu juga istirahatlah besok hari pernikahan ibu. _Oyasumi_."

" _Oyasumi mou_."

Di Kamarmu…

"Ahahaha… _okaa-san hidoi_ …" dan yang membuat kau menjadi gila seperti ini adalah ibumu sendiri.

Skip! (sampai acara pernikahan…)

Kau mengantarkan ibumu meuju altar pernikahan. Setelah itu duduk diantara Momoi dan Akashi. Rupanya Akashi mengundang rekan basketnya juga. Tapi mereka tampak sedih, padahal ini pesta yang seharusnya diiringi senyuman dari para tamu.

"Momoi- _senpai_ kenapa mereka semua sedih? Belum sarapan ya?"tanyamu polos, kau tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedih dengan keadaanmu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, yang penting tetap semangat ya (Name)- _chan_!"

" _Hah? Apa maksudnya tuh?_ "batinmu.

Setelah berbagai macam pelaksanaan upacara pernikahan akhirnya sampai juga di acara resepsi. Kau datang menghampiri Kisedai plus Momoi yang sedang menikmati makanannnya.

" _Konnichiwa senpai-tachi_ , bagaimana pestanya? Kalian menikmatinya?" ujarmu ceria seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja tidak (Name) _cchi_ …"terlihat Kise yang sedang cemberut.

" _Are_ kenapa?"tanyamu polos, dan langsung disambut dengan elusan di kepalamu dari tangan Aomine.

" _Aho_ mine- _senpai_ kau membuat rambutku berantakan tahu! Susah merapikannya!"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?! Ini rasa simpati!"

"Rasa simpati seharusnya tidak menyusahkan orang!"

"Percuma saja aku memberikan rasa simpati itu!"

"Memang percuma, lebih baik tidak perlu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" dan berlanjutlah perdebatan kalian. Sebenernya kapan kalian mau berhenti?

"Kalian berhentilah bertengkar, mengganggu tamu yang lain."yup, suara itu membuat kalian bungkam seketika.

"Ano…Aku ke toilet sebentar!"kamu berlari meninggalkan senpaimu yang dalam keadaan bingung dengan tingkahmu yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Menghindar ya…"mungkin kau tahu siapa yang mengucapkan kalimat ini.

 **Reader POV**

Hah… hampir saja, untung aku tidak menoleh ke kapten merah itu. Dia bisa membaca pikiran orang kan? Aku takut jika dia tahu perasaanku diketahui kapten merah tersebut dengan cara membaca pikiran orang dengan emperor eyes miliknya. Lagipula aku harus memenuhi perintah ibu untuk menjauhi kapten merah itu.

"Uh… mataku membengkak. Bagaimana ini?"aku melihat diriku di cermin kamar mandi. Mataku membengkak karena menangis selama berjam-jam. Seperti orang bodoh ya? "Aku harus kembali, tidak sopan jika aku pergi terlalu lama."gumamku.

"Lagipula kenapa ke kamar mandi saja bisa selama itu?"ada suara baritone di belakangku. Sudah pasti iu kapten merah nan cebol itu. "Hei jawab pertanyaanku!"

 _Yabai_! Bagaimana ini? Dia dibelakangku, aku tidak bisa menatap matanya. Apa harus lari? Baiklah hitungan ketiga lari, satu… dua… lari!

"Hah… kabur lagi…"

.

.

Berlari, berlari, dan berlari itu saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghindari pemuda bersurai _crimson_ tesebut. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan harus menghindar seperti ini. Mungkin sampai kapten itu mempunyai kekasih atau istri, yah… walaupun terasa menyakitkan tapi ini demi kebaikan ibu. Ah, tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di gedung pernikahan.

"(Name)- _chan_ kau kemana saja?"tanya gadis bersurai merah muda yang saat ini ada di depanku.

"Hanya _jogging_ sebentar kok…"aku tidak bohong kan? Aku berlari-lari tadi.

"Hah? Ayo masuk, ibumu mencarimu."

"Ibu?"aku masuk ke gedung tersebut, lalu melihat sekeliling untuk mencari ibu. Tampak wanita mengenakan _wedding dress_ berjalan ke arahku, sudah pasti itu ibuku.

"(Name)- _chan_ , ini kunci apartemen Seijuro- _kun_. Jika mau pulang ibu panggilkan supir untuk mengantarmu."

"Ah, _arigatou okaa-san_. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa terburu-buru, aku dengar (Name) bisa menyanyi. Sebelum pulang bagaimana menyanyikan satu lagu untuk hadiah pernikahan kami?" uh… sebenarnya ingin menolak sih… tapi _puppy eyes_ dari ibu tidak bisa kutolak!

"Hm… baiklah. Satu lagu saja ya?"

" _Yatta! Arigatou_ (Name)- _chan_!" aku mangajak Momoi-senpai untuk duet bersamaku, dengan segera aku menyambar gitar akustik (jangan tanya dapat darimana). Aku dan Momoi- _senpai_ berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk hadiah pernikahan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia disana. Semoga kalian menikmati, kalau kalian tidak menikmati jangan lempar aku dengan botol atau kertas lho ya!"ujarku ceria yang langsung di sambut gelak tawa para tamu. Aku mulai memetik senar gitar sesuai nadanya. Kami mulai bernyanyi.

 _sakura ga saku yo_ _ **  
**_ _minareta itsumo no sakamichi ni_ _ **  
**_ _aa wakare wo_

 _naite waratta ano hibi_ _ **  
**_ _nandaka kinou no koto no you_ _ **  
**_ _kono michi ha sou mirai he tsudzuku michi_ _ **  
**_ _sonna ki ga shita no_

 _reinen yori hayai kaika yosou wo_ _ **  
**_ _KIMI ha ureshigatteta_ _ **  
**_ _watashi ha waratte "sou da ne" tte itta_ _ **  
**_ _ato sukoshi shitara mou koko ni ha modorenai noni_

 _kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo_ _ **  
**_ _KIMI ni uchiakeru to shitara nante tsutaeyou_ _ **  
**_ _saisho de saigo itsuka issho ni kaetta michi ha_ _ **  
**_ _watashi ni totte tokubetsuna omoide_ _ **  
**_ _wasurenai yo_ _ **  
**_ _sayonara MEMORI-ZU_ _ **  
**_ _haru ga kitara sorezore no michi wo_

 _mata aeru hi wo negatte_ _ **  
**_ _sayonara chiisaku tsubuyaita_ _ **  
**_ _sora ha ano hi to kawarazu aokute_ _ **  
**_ _dakara chotto naketa_

 _waza to toomawari shita no_ _ **  
**_ _sukoshi demo nagaku KIMI no tonari ni itakute_ _ **  
**_ _watashi ha odokete "machigaeta!" tte itta_ _ **  
**_ _KIMI ha warau sono kao ga mabushikute me wo sorashita_

 _kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo_ _ **  
**_ _mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita_ _ **  
**_ _oboeteru ano toki KIMI ha_ _ **  
**_ _watashi no namae wo yondekureta_ _ **  
**_ _futari yuugure no kaerimichi de_ _ **  
**_ _wasurenai yo_ _ **  
**_ _sayonara MEMORI-ZU_ _ **  
**_ _deaeta koto kansha shiteru_

 _hajimetemita mankai no sakura_ _ **  
**_ _are kara dore kurai kawaretandarou_

 _hitome mita toki ni omottanda_ _ **  
**_ _kono hito no koto suki ni nari sou tte_ _ **  
**_ _nande kana wakannai yo_ _ **  
**_ _sore kara no mainichi ha totemo tashikutte_ _ **  
**_ _takedo onaji kurai ni tsurakattanda_ _ **  
**_ _gomen ne nanka umaku ienai yo_ _ **  
**_ _dakara watashi KIMI to nante iu ka_ _ **  
**_ _ima no mama sayonara shitakunai notomodachi no mama ja mou iya nano_ _ **  
**_ _iou to omotteita_ _ **  
**_ _watashi KIMI no_ _ **  
**_ _KIMI no koto zutto zutto mae kara suki deshita_

 _aa yatto ieta_ _ **  
**_( **Supercell feat. Gumi-Sayonara Memorise** )

Tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan mata cukup lama dengan pemilik mata heterochrome dia melihatku dengan tatapan intens miliknya. Aku melemparkan senyum yang akhir-akhir ini carang kukeluarkan. Tu-tunggu, kenapa aku haus tersenyum pada 'orang itu'?! _are_? Dia membalas senyumanku dengan senyu-ralat-seringai miliknya. Se-seringai?! Berarti nyawaku dalam bahaya dong!

"Etto… Momoi- _senpai_ aku pulang duluan ya."

"Eh, kenapa? Kita kan bisa pulang bersama."

"Urusan mendadak. Jaa… aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu di sekolah!" seketika aku berlari dengan cepat menuju mobil. Semua memandangku dengan tatapan heran, bagaimana mau tidak heran aku buru-buru seperti dikejar sesuatu. Memang dikejar sesuatu juga sih…

.

.

.

"Uwah… _sugoi_! Ini apartemennya? Seperti apartemen artis saja!" maaf saja jika aku sedikit heboh seperti ini, bagaimana lagi apartemennya sangat megah dan mewah sih!

"Um… nomor 136 ya…" begitu masuk apartemen dengan nomor 136, terlihat ruangkeluarga yang rapi dan bersih, dapur luas dengan berbagai macam makanan berada di pojok kiri dekat ruang keluarga, dan terdapat dua kamar yang masing-masing kamar terdapat namaku dan nama kapten merah itu.

"Luasnya… jadi ingin main basket disini!"maaf itu hanya khayalan semata. "Oh, rupanya barang-barangku sudah dimasukkan ke kamar. _Sasuga_ jasa pengiriman mahal." Dan setelah menata barang-barangku di dalam kamar, aku langsung terjun ke dunia mimpi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi POV**

Manghindar, menghindar, dan menghindar. Itu yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi itu membuatku jengkel. Kau menjadi seperti hantu, kau ada didekatku tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Menghilang begitu saja, jika ketahuan langsung pergi, seperti tahanan yang kabur dari penjara lalu bertemu dengan polisinya.

Tapi… aku tidak bisa melupakan senyumannya saat pesta pernikahan itu. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dadaku, jantungku juga berdetak tidak normal. Apakah staminaku menurun? Atau aku terjangkit sebuah penyakit Aritmia?

Sekarang kau bersama dengan teman-temanmu di taman belakang sekolah. Tertawa bercanda, bahkan menyanyi pun kau lakukan bersama dengan temanmu. Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan saja, atau aku yang harus mengejarmu?

"Akashi, sepertinya kau tertarik dengan (Name) _nanodayo_."

"Aku memang tertarik."jawabku singkat.

"Tapi dia sekarang menjadi adikmu nanodayo, kau mau jadi _siscon_ _nanodayo_?"

"Aku tidak peduli, dia bisa saja lepas hubungan dengan ibu tirinya dan mengubah namanya kembali menjadi (Fullname)."

"Kalu begitu katakan langsung saja padanya _nanodayo_."

"Kau tahu kan Shintarou? Dia akhir-akhir ini jarang datang ke klub basket dan menghindariku. Pasti ibu tirinya mengatakan sesuatu sehingga dia menghindariku."

"Mungkin saja _nanodayo_ , apalagi dia berniat me-"jeda sejenak. "Mungkin semua mau membantumu _nanodayo_ , tapi bukan berarti aku mempedulikanmu _nanodayo_!" tsuderenya muncul, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Shintarou.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Shintarou, apa itu? Cepat katakan padaku!" dan Shintarou menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari perasaan (Name), perintah ibunya, dan (Name) yang berniat melupakanku. Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku akan membuat (Name) tidak bisa melupakanku.

Dan misi pun dimulai….

.

.

.

 **Reader POV**

"Haaa?! Serius?!" saat ini aku kaget setengah mati, tidak lebih tepatnya panik setengah mati. Bagaimana aku tidak panik jika tiba-tiba sebua klub meminta kami alias klub orchestra tampil untuk menyambut datangnya peserta baru, dan itu klub basket sekali lagi KLUB BASKET!

"aku serius (Name)- _chan_ , bukankah baik jika kita sekalian melatih permainan dan sedikit mengurangi rasa canggung di depan penonton saat kompetisi nanti."jelas _Buchou_ panjang lebar, mungkin sebagai _Fuku-Buchou_ aku akan senang hati menerimanya, tapi hatiku tidak siap untuk bertemu kapten merah itu!

"Ayolah jangan bercanda, _aku Fuku-Buchou_ disini, aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu. Lagipula untuk apa klub basket menyambut anggota baru dengan orkestra, seharusnya dengan penampilan basket _Kiseki no Sedai_ kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, kapten klub basket sendiri yang memerintahkan, kau tahu kan jika kita menentang perintahnya Akashi-kun akan berbuat apa?"

"Ahh! Aku tidak ikut, kalian tampil sendiri saja!"

"Lalu siapa yang akan bermain trumpet bagian solo-nya hanya kau yang bisa (Name)- _chan_! Kalau tidak ada yang main bagian solo itu semuanya jadi berantakan lho!" perkataan _Buchou_ benar sih… berarti tidak ada pilihan lain selain bermain di klub basket, ukh… tapi bermain solo itu cukup mencolok!

"Huh… harus ya?"

"Sudah kubilang harus _Fuku-Buchou_!"mulai ada ekspresi geram di muka _Buchou_. "Lagipula kau dekat dengan klub basket kan?" hah… aku ingin melupakannya _Buchou_ , aku ingin melupakan semua kenangan di klub basket itu.

"Baiklah, hanya kali ini saja kan?"

"Tentu saja, besok setelah pulang sekolah ya!"

"Oke." Dan lagu baru pun akan dimulai…

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah…

 _Tenangkan dirimu (Name), kau yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di dalam sana_.ucapku dalam hati sambil menatapi lekat-lekat pintu gym yang sedikit terbuka. Masih ada beberapa suara decitan sepatu dan suara pantulan bola, mungkin aku datang terlalu awal.

"Ne _Fuku-Buchou_ kenapa tidak masuk?"tanya seseorang dari belakang dan tentu saja itu membuatku kaget.

"Uwa! Yuu- _chan_ jangan mengagetkanku dong!"dan syukurlah itu teman dekatku, kalau bukan mungkin aku akan lebih panik.

"Santai saja (Name)- _chan, Buchou_ dan beberapa anggota lainnya sudah masuk kok nggak perlu khawatir. Kita tinggal nunggu aba-aba dari Akashi-senpai, baru kita akan main!"sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali Yuu- _chan_.

"Tentu saja aku bersemangat, karena aku bisa lihat kau dengan Akashi- _senpai_ dekat lagi."ah, sepertinya kau membaca pikiranku ya. Aku tidak akan dekat dengan kapten merah itu kok!

"Sudahlah (Name)- _chan_ , aku akan terus mendukungmu kok, lagipula aku tidak membaca pikiranmu semua itu sudah tertulis jelas di mukamu!"

"Cih _, baka_."gumamku pelan.

"Ayo masuk, semua sudah manunggu."Yuu-chan menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mulai membawaku masuk ke dalam gym. Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku, perlahan-lahan aku tutup mataku dan membukanya kembali. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kukeluarkan perlahan.

Terlihat beberapa orang berkeliaran dengan membawa buku partitur dan instrumennya masing-masing dan beberapa orang yang sedang membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan. Tiba-tiba ada dada besar yang menempel di punggungku.

"(Name)-chan _ohisashiburi_ , kenapa jarang datang kesini sih, aku jadi khawatir tahu!" ternyata Momoi-senpai yang memelukku dari belakang.

" _Ohisashiburi desu_. Aku agak sibuk jadi jarang berkujung disini. Aku juga tidak enak mengganggu latihan kalian terus. Mana yang lainnya?"

"Itu tuh!"Momoi-senpai menunjuk sekelompok pemuda warna-warni yang berjalan mendekati kami. Jantungku kumohon jangan berisik, aku tidak mau terdengar orang lain!

"(Name)cchii!" Kise-senpai mau memelukku, dengan sigap aku rjalan ke arah lain dan terjatuhlah seorang model tampan bernama Kise Ryouta ini.

"(Name)cchi hidoi ssu! Aku kan kangen ssu!"

"Hahahaha, saying sekali tapi aku tidak merindukanmu, Kise-senpai."

"Huwaa hidoi ssu!"Kise-senpai pundung di pojokan.

"Fuku-Buchou waktunya latihan!"teriak salah satu anggota klubku.

"Hai'! siapkan partitur kalian!"perintahku. fuh… setidaknya aku berhasi mengucapkan salam kepada dua senpai berisik itu dan jantung ini idak mau berdetak dengan normal.

Kapten merah itu bertepuk tangan beberapa kali untuk mendapat perhatian dari anggotanya. "Sebagai ucapan selamat untuk beberapa anggota klub basket yang berhasil lolos tes , first string akan memberikan hiburan yang akan membuat kalian menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk latihan kedepan. Klub orkestra dipersilakan."

Kami mulai menata tempat duduk dan posisi kami, karena aku akan bermain solo jadi tempat dudukku tepat ditengah dan tempat ini merupakan tempat yang gampang terlihat apalagi kapten merah itu tepat di depanku. Jangan sampai aku bertatapan dengannya!

Lagu pun dimulai dipimpin oleh guru pembina kami, Maki-sensei. Kami memainkan lagu yang akan dipakai saat kompetisi nanti yaitu, Mikazuki no Mai. Lagu berdurasi sekitar enam menit ini kami bawakan dengan sebagus mungkin.

Lalu tibalah saat aku harus bermain solo. Menjadi puat perhatian adalah hal yang paling tidak kusukai, apalagi saat ini ada seseorang yang menatapku intens yang mampu membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

.

"Otsukaresamadeshita!" teriakku pada seluruh anggota klub orchestra setelah bermain tadi. Momoi-senpai pun juga ikut memberikan minuman isotonic kepada kami.

"Arigatou Momoi-senpai, kami jadi merepotkan kalian."ucapku ramah.

"Daijoubu yo (Name)-chan, tadi kalian benar-benar keren! Apalagi saat (Name)-chan bermain solo, auramu itu sangat berkilau, seperti silau gitu lalu lalu…"dan masih berlanjutlah cerita Momoi-senpai, bahkan satu chapter tidak akan cukup.

"Hahaha kau terlalu berlebihan Momoi-senpai, baiklah aku pergi dulu…"harus cepet-cepet kabur nih. Tapi gak jadi kabur, kenapa? Karena tanganku ditahan oleh si kap-KAPTEN MERAH?! EH?!

"Ikut aku."ujarnya singkat sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Tunggu Senpai, a-aku harus berkumpul dengan anggotaku!" aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkraman kapten merah itu. Tapi, bukannya dilepaskan malah dipererat cengkramannya. Setelah sampai di belakang gedung gym, dia membantingku ke tembok terdekat.

"I-ittai…"tentu saja aku meringis kesakitan karena menabrak tembok itu, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan setelah membuka sempurna langsung disambut dengan iris heterochrome. _TERLALU DEKAT!_ Teriakku dalam hati

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam, merasa tidaknyaman akhirnya kuarahkan pandanganku kearah yang lain. Masih hening tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba dia menaruh kepalanya di bahuku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Pipiku memanas, aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah semerah rambut orang yang memelukku saat ini.

"Ano… Senpai-"

"Diam. Biarkan aku seperti ini." Dia mulai menciumi bau khasku. Aku menggigit bawah bibirku agar tidak menimbulkan desahan-desahan yang aneh.

"Hei, kau ini seperti hantu."hantu? apa maksudnya?

"Kita selalu berada di tempat yang sama, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu."dia mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa berpindah posisi sedikit pun.

"Kau selalu menghantui pikiranku, sebenarnya apa maumu?"sekarang dia menegakkan keplanya dan menatapku dalam-dalam masih dengan memeluk pinggangku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena aku tidak merasa menghantui pikiran kapten merah itu.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab? Baiklah akan kuberi hukuman."dengan cepat kapten merah itu menci-CIUM?! DIA MENCIUMKU?! HEH, ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA INI?! Setelah semenit berciuman dia melepaskan ciumannya dan aku masih terbengong-bengong.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tegas dan mutlak.

"Ta-tapi kita be-bersaudara!" aku ang sudah sedikit sadar mulai berteriak seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, kita bukan saudara kandung dan ibumu adalah ibu tiri, jadi kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah." Rasanya ada yang menggelitik di dadaku. Perasaanku yang selama ini kupendam sekarang terbalaskan. Air mataku perlahan-lahan menetes, bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ne, Senpai aku menyukaimu."senyumku mengembang menandakan kepuasan dalan hatiku.

"Aku tahu itu. Dan mlai sekarang panggil namaku."jawabnya singkat namun ada senyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis di bibirnya.

"Hai' Seijuro- _senpai_!"

"Tidak perlu pakai senpai."

"Eh?! Tapi aku menyukainya!"

"Terserah deh."

" _Yatta_!"

 **THE END**

Yak! fanfict ini berakhir dengan nistanya. maaf kalau ceritanya gak jelas kayak gini karena saya masih author baru disini. dan terima kasih sebesar-besar **HikarinRin23** yang mau mengedit fanfict ini. mohon review-nya!


End file.
